


One Night and One More Time

by aphroditesdove



Series: Oneshots [16]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Set in 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphroditesdove/pseuds/aphroditesdove
Summary: It's Chris' birthday and Dan talks him into something.





	One Night and One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy  
> I have no excuse for this other than needing Chris/Georgina content.

**_narrative_ **

It’s half past eleven and Chris basically just wants to go the fuck home and sleep. He’s technically supposed to be the one celebrating - it  _ is  _ his nineteenth birthday after all - but he’s tired from school and it’s a Wednesday night and he’d rather just be watching The Amazing Race and eating Indian takeaway. Someone changes the song to Thnks Fr Th Mmrs, and Dan sneaks up behind Chris, jabbing him with his elbow.

“Your girlfriend’s here,” Dan shouts over the music. Chris turns a shade of pink, instinctually looking down at his feet.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” He mumbles, crossing his arms and leaning against the countertop.

“What’s that, mate? You  _ love  _ her?” Dan teases.

Chris rolls his eyes and steals Dan’s beer out of his hand, taking a sip before gagging. It’s some kind of shitty watered-down beer and he gives it back to Dan, who laughs a little. 

“I just… Think she’s pretty.” 

“Mm-hmm… But you’d also totally fu-” Dan starts, and Chris clamps a hand over his mouth, face flushing ruby red. 

“DAN!” Chris whisper-shouts, completely scandalized. 

“What? I’m not wrong!” 

“Don’t say that stuff out loud!”

“You said she’s pretty, she’s nice, you like her smile and her laugh… Mate, you’re basically in love with her.” Dan says, wiggling his eyebrows. Chris chews his lip.

“Okay? And? She’s out of my league, mate.” 

“Well you’re not going to get anywhere with that attitude,” Dan chides. “Anyways, I’m going to give you… Six and a half minutes to collect yourself. And then I’m bringing her over.”

Before Chris can protest, Dan mouths ‘good luck’ and then disappears into the crowd. Chris considers making a quick escape, but realizes that Dan went through a lot to plan and throw this party, and even though he’s about to make Chris go through Hell, Chris would feel terrible if Dan’s efforts were wasted. 

Chris nervously fiddles with his hair, desperately trying to find Dan in the crowd. Eventually he does, as Dan leads  _ her  _ through the crowd and to Chris’ side of the room. 

“Georgina, this is my friend Chris. Chris, Georgina. Talk.” 

With that, Dan mouths ‘don’t fuck up’ to Chris, and then disappears back into the crowd. Chris awkwardly shifts his weight back and forth, from his left foot to his right foot. 

“So… Happy birthday.” Georgina speaks up, and Chris turns pink, trying to not look at her or his feet.

“Wh- Oh, um… Thanks.” 

Georgina smiles and does a little hair flip and looks back and forth to make sure nobody’s looking before she leans in a little and Chris has to force himself to not make any noise.

“I know this is really awkward, but I felt bad about showing up to your party without a present, so… Okay, promise not to laugh?” Chris doesn’t trust his voice to not crack because she’s  _ really  _ close and it’s getting a little uncomfortable. So he just nods. Georgina reaches into the left pocket of her skirt and pulls out something that Chris thinks is a condom at first. 

It’s a Nando’s gift card. 

“I know it’s stupid, but just… Here.” She presses it into his hand with a cheeky little smile and Chris tries not to laugh because that’s his nervous reflex and a cute girl is basically leaning against him. 

“Thanks.” He manages. 

“Of course! Happy birthday, again.” She leans up a little and kisses him on the cheek. “I’ll see you round, yeah?”

“Uh… Yeah.” Chris nods a little too quickly and Georgina giggles. She pecks his cheek again and walks back into the mob of people and Chris is pretty sure he’s going to have a hard time functioning properly for the next week.

As he stands in the kitchen, trying to collect himself, he examines the gift card. There’s a piece of paper taped to the back, with the words ‘friday @ 6:30?’ with a heart and a string of numbers written on it. Chris shoves the card into the pocket of his jeans as Dan slides up next to him, smirking smugly.

“So, how’d it go?” He asks, before launching into his analysis. “Pink lipgloss mark on the cheek… Smells like perfume… General nervous look. I’d say you did quite well for yourself, Chewy.”

“I got her number.” Chris offers, pulling out the card and showing Dan. Dan promptly chokes on his beer, spitting on Chris’ jeans. He makes a face, using a napkin to wipe off Dan’s spit, and then hands the card to Dan.

“Wow. I can’t fucking believe it.” 


End file.
